1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector which may be used for electrically connecting a circuit board to an external circuit. The present invention also relates to a thermal printhead which incorporates such an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, there are various arrangements for electrically connecting a circuit board to an external circuit. For example, in a thermal printhead including a head circuit board which need be electrically connected to an external circuit, a plurality of terminal pins each having a clip end are brought into electrical contact with connection terminals formed on the circuit board, whereby the connection terminals are electrically connected to the external circuit via the terminal pins. Due to insufficiency of the clipping force exerted by the clip end, the respective terminal pins need be fixed in position by soldering or by depositing a layer of resin, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-95642 or 2-95643.
However, the use of separate terminal pins requires separate positional adjustment of the pins relative to the connection terminals of the head circuit board, thereby prolonging the time required for electrical connection. Further, the soldering or resin-depositing operation requires an additional apparatus designed for that purpose, consequently resulting in a production cost increase. Moreover, the soldering operation inevitably involves the risks of shorting between the connection terminals of the head circuit board and of thermally damaging related heat-sensitive components.
Either of the above laid-open Japanese utility model applications also discloses an electrical connector which comprises a connector housing and a plurality of terminal pins projecting from the housing for press-fit insertion into respective connection holes of a head circuit board from below. However, since the connector housing is located below the circuit board under the influences of gravity and the press-fit is the sole means for connection, the electrical connector may be unexpectedly removed from the circuit board due to vibrations during the operation of the thermal printhead.